


An Impatient Boy

by RosaF7



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Otabek Altin, daddybek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaF7/pseuds/RosaF7
Summary: Otabek is a tease at dinner. Yuri wants him there and then, but Otabek makes him wait.Daddybek. PWP. Set in a future verse. Otabek is 25, Yuri is 22.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some of the daddybek headcanons floating around the fandom and this happened! Sorry, not sorry? :-)
> 
> It really is a PWP but here's a little bit of background to this story:
> 
> It's set in a future verse. Otabek is 25 and retired from skating about two years ago, Yuri is 22 and still very much dominating competitions. Otabek is a trans guy, Yuri is a cis guy. They have been together for 3 years, and they now live together in St Petersburg. Otabek moved over after he retired. They have an established Daddy/boy dynamic. All negotiated and discussed beforehand.
> 
> Also, this hasn't been beta'd so let me know if you find any typos or anything!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

There’s conversation around them –Yuuri telling some boring as fuck story, Victor gushing, the buzz of a full restaurant at peak hour – but all Yuri cares about is the way Otabek’s thigh is pressing against his leg, the way Otabek grasps his fingers around the curve of Yuri’s knee, the way he moves them slowly, teasingly, light flutters against his denim clad skin. Yuri’s lost the thread of the conversation long ago, but Otabek seems to be following whatever the fuck Yuuri and Victor are on about –his face is flat, near expressionless (the usual) but he nods occasionally and hums appropriately, whenever their dinner companions look up for a response. Yuri’s eyes are glazed, and he’s flushed all over, and not just from the two glasses of wine he’d had.

Otabek’s hand now slides up the slant of his inner thigh, and Yuri can’t stop his body from responding -his legs spread under the table, his breath hitches, and his back arches up ever so slightly. “Fuck you,” he hisses.

Otabek doesn’t respond, doesn’t even bother looking at him. He nods at something Victor’s said, and simply trails his fingers across Yuri’s thighs, skimming ever so fleetingly over his cock – he’s half hard already –and  _fuck_  –he imagines dragging Otabek into the bathroom with him now –imagines kicking the stall door shut –imagines being pushed back up against the door with Otabek pressing against him –the image entices him, and has him reaching for Otabek’s hand, tugging, ready to make some excuse to get them out of here –

Otabek shrugs off his hand easily, and then clasps it tightly in his. He leans over, ever so slightly. It’s a wonder Yuuri and Victor haven’t noticed anything, but they’re completely wrapped up in each other.

“You will wait until we get home, Yura,” He whispers.

“I can’t wait,” Yuri whines. “Beka, let’s –”

“You  _will_  wait,” He insists, and his eyes are dark and commanding.

Yuri swallows and keeps his silence. He knows he’ll be punished if he keeps pushing, and hell, it would be worth it if being punished meant being spanked hard, his arse laid bare across Otabek’s lap. But knowing Otabek, punishment could just as well mean no sex tonight and being made to do the dishes for a week. He doesn’t fucking know what his asshole of a boyfriend would choose, and so he wisely holds his tongue.

The corners of Otabek’s mouth turn up. He’s pleased at Yuri’s silence. He throws a quick glance at Yuuri and Victor –they are making out now, tongue everywhere, paying no attention to the either of them, and it’s just as well the four of them have a table in the back corner, really –before leaning in even closer to Yuri. “Good boy,” He says, his voice low. “It will be worth the wait.”

Yuri tries to resist the next whine, but it comes out anyway, soft, slow and needy. “ _Otabek_.”

“I know it’s difficult for you to be patient. But I promise, Yura -when we get home I will fuck you hard – _so_  fucking hard. That’s worth waiting for, isn’t it?”

Yuri quickly checks that Yuuri and Victor are still wrapped up in each other. They are. Disgusting. He keeps his words low and quiet, and can feel the flush across his face deepen. “Yes, Daddy.”

This time, Otabek does smile. “You’re such a good boy, Yura. Now shall we order some dessert?”

Dessert will take at least another hour to finish, given the gross way Yuuri and Victor normally eat –feeding each other pieces from their plates while gushing sweet meaningless platitudes every two minutes.  _Fuck you_ , Yuri thinks, knowing that Otabek doesn’t even care that much for dessert. But he’s smiling at him, a wicked glint in his eyes, and Yuri grumbles his agreement.

-

Otabek slams Yuri up against the door the moment they’re inside. The door vibrates with the force of his body against it, and he’s aware of that, for one brief moment, before Otabek’s mouth is hard and hungry on his, and he’s the only thing Yuri can think about. He’s peripherally aware that he lets his phone and bag slip to the floor, the phone landing with a worrying thud, but he doesn’t care, because right now, his hands are right where they need to be –sliding through Otabek’s undercut, fisting through his dark locks. Otabek bites sharply at Yuri’s lower lip, licks him with a flick of his tongue to soften the blow, and bites again. His hands are moving down Yuri’s body, strong and solid, leaving a trail of warmth as they go. Yuri moans, tugs him closer, his grip tightening in Otabek’s hair.

Otabek’s hands hold steady at Yuri’s hips, holding him firm as he bites a trail of sharp stinging kisses down the site of Yuri’s neck. Yuri squirms, it’s good, so good, but he needs more. The hours of teasing him over dinner have him well and truly flustered. He needs to be fucked.  _Now_. He swings his leg up and around the edge of Otabek’s hip, and thrusts towards him. “ _Please_ ,” He gasps. “Please fuck me.”

Otabek pulls away immediately, and takes a very intentional step back. His eyes are narrowed but still hungry as he looks up and down at Yuri, noticing the flush across his skin, the desperate need in his eyes, the bulge of his cock in his tight black jeans. His reaches just a finger out, and traces slowly down Yuri’s jaw. Yuri’s slightly taller now, and he tilts his head just so, leaning into the touch.

“Please,  _who_?” Otabek asks harshly. 

Yuri blinks, and his eyes widen. They were inside their home now, and in his haste, he had forgotten the rules. “ _Daddy_. Please, Daddy, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Otabek presses his mouth against him again, kissing away the last of his apologies. Pulling back, he gazes at him for a moment, and his eyes are soft. “How did I end up here with you, Yuri Plisetsky? How are you mine?” He asks quietly, and there’s a tone of wonder in his voice. He shakes his head slightly, a soft smile on his face, and then his tone is harsh again. “Don’t forgot again, boy."

“I won’t, Daddy. I won’t,” Yuri assures him quickly.

Otabek nods approvingly. “Good boy. Now tell me what it is you want again.”

Yuri wants to respond, but he  _needs_  contact,  _needs_  Otabek’s lips against his, and then they are kissing again, wet and desperate, until Otabek’s mouth slides to his shoulder, with little nips against his collarbone, and he hisses into his ear, “Tell me what you want. I want to hear you say it again.”

“I want you to fuck me, Daddy,” Yuri moans, and now his hand is at the crotch of Otabek’s dark grey jeans, rubbing against him. He wonders how wet he is for him, wonders if his wetness is seeping through his underwear, how much wetter he’d need to be to seep through the fabric of his jeans, too. The thought makes his knees shaky, makes him moan loudly and he rubs harder, until Otabek grabs his wandering hand, and pins it easily up over his head.

“Tell me what you want,” Otabek repeats.

“I want - your cock… in me - Daddy,” Yuri says, and his sentences come out broken through his panting. Otabek pins his other arm up too, and thrusts his hips against him. “I want - you to fill me up with your cock…….. and fuck me so hard…… I can’t walk tomorrow - Daddy.”

Otabek groans as he bites at Yuri’s exposed neck. “Fuck,” He hisses, and he’s panting just as hard now. “Take your clothes off and get on the bed. Wait for me on your hands and knees.”

Yuri feels empty as Otabek pulls away from him, but he’s quick to comply, throwing his jacket and shirt off right there and then in the living room. His jeans and underwear fall somewhere across the staircase.

He’s naked and waiting. The air is slightly cool around him but he’s still completely flushed. It’s only moments later when Otabek enters the room, naked as well. Yuri takes a moment to admire his boyfriend – his solid stature, the strong and powerful legs, his broad chest –flat now, after years of waiting, his toned arms, the sharp jaw, and the dark, hungry eyes. The only thing on Otabek is his leather harness, with a large dildo slotted into it. It’s hard, and it’s big, and it’s standing to attention. The sight of it makes Yuri harder. He trembles as he remembers last night, how he gagged around its length as Otabek fucked his mouth.  

Otabek’s dark eyes are hooded with desire, and he smirks as he strokes himself, well aware that Yuri can’t take his eyes off him. “Do you want my cock, Yura?”

“I do,” Yuri moans, as he thrusts his arse out. “I want your cock in me, Daddy. I need your cock in me,” He pleads, his voice needy and wanton. “ _Please_.”

Otabek walks up behind him, and Yuri groans loudly when he places his hands on his arse cheeks, kneading his flesh, spreading him apart. “You have been a good boy tonight. I suppose you deserve this,” He says, and Yuri can hear the soft click as the lube is opened, and he’s waiting and ready, but he still hisses sharply when Otabek touches him, his finger cold with lube.

Otabek just teases his finger slowly around his rim, his touch gradually warming him up again. He  _needs_  more. He  _needs_  Otabek in him. He grinds back, his arse moving in short desperate pulses, his signal clear. Otabek just grabs him by the hip, holds him still. “Be patient, my Yura. You’ve been such a good boy tonight, it wouldn’t do to ruin it all now.”

“Don’t you _dare_  fucking stop now.”

Otabek’s grip on him tightens and he completely withdraws his fingers. He’s silent for a moment too long. Long enough for Yuri to realise that he’d forgotten himself. “I’m sorry,” Yuri pants. “I’m so sorry, Daddy. I’m sorry!”

He receives a short sharp slap across his arse. It stings, and he knows he deserves it. He feels himself leak, the pre-cum dripping down onto the sheets. “I can stop  _any_  fucking time I want to,” Otabek says, and there’s an edge of hardness in his voice.

“You can, Daddy. I’m sorry,” Yuri says quickly and desperately. “You can do whatever you want, Daddy, I’m yours, Daddy, I’m  _all_  yours.”

“ _You’re all mine,_ ” Otabek growls, low and rough. Those words always make him weak. He thrusts his cock against the back of Yuri’s leg, and his finger is sliding hot and fast into Yuri, making him buck up and back, making him whine for more.

“I’m yours, Daddy,” Yuri pants, as he thrusts himself against Otabek’s fingers –two now –and then, soon, a third. “I’m yours.”

“You’re mine, Yuri,” Otabek gasps, as he slides his fingers in and out, slowing until he finally comes to a stop. Yuri moans. “Are you ready, Yuri?”

“I was ready like three fucking hours ago,” Yuri quips, only belatedly adding - “Daddy.”

He receives another sharp slap for his efforts, and then Otabek pulls out his fingers, leaving Yuri aching and empty. Yuri can hear Otabek slicking the lube across his cock, and his own cock twitches, he’s so fucking ready for him.

Otabek presses the head of his cock against the rim of Yuri’s arse, gently nudging, teasing him. “Daddy,  _please_ ,” Yuri begs, arching back against him. “Please fuck me, Daddy.”

“Such an impatient boy I have,” Otabek observes, with a soft laugh. He continues to tease, just pushing against him, but not pushing in, not taking him in the way he wants – _needs_ \- to be taken, right  _now_. Fucking jerk.

Yuri turns his head, holds Otabek’s gaze. He bites his lip, blinks slowly. “Daddy……,” He whines. “ _Please_. I need you in me, so bad, I need you, Daddy”

Otabek smiles at the need in his eyes, his voice, his body. “If you insist,” He finally says, and his tone is almost casual. 

But then he’s sliding in, fast and hard, and he’s full so suddenly,  _so fucking full_ , and it aches, but it’s a familiar ache, and a good ache, because he  _needs_  it, and he  _wants_  it. Otabek pushes till he’s fully inside him, and is still for just the slightest of moments, before he’s sliding out and in again - and  _fuck_  - he’s thrusting into him, rough and hard, and he’s thrusting right against  _that_  spot, and  _fuck_  - Yuri’s straining on his hands and knees, and he can hear the dirty sounds their sweaty bodies make as they slap together, can hear the squelch Otabek’s cock makes as it pumps through him, the low groans tumbling out of Otabek, and his own harsh, needy panting, and it’s too much, and he  _needs_  - and then Otabek’s hand fists around his cock, and moving hard and fast, still slick with lube and now with Yuri’s pre-cum too, and Otabek has always known just how to touch him, and it’s all so fucking good, and it’s  _Otabek_  and  _Otabek_ is inside him, and  _Otabek_ is fucking him, and he’s Otabek’s  _boy_ , and Otabek can do with him  _whatever he the fuck he wants_  - and  _fuck_  - Yuri comes with a loud cry, his come spilling hot across Otabek’s hand, across his stomach, across the sheets. He sinks down, panting, and Otabek thrusts against him a few last times, gentle now, before slowly pulling out. His arse is reluctant to let Otabek go, and he feels his cock twitch helplessly as the head of Otabek’s cock tugs against his rim on the way out.

Yuri splays out across the bed, still trying to catch his breath, and Otabek settles next to him, wrapping an arm around him. He kisses Yuri’s cheeks gently, stroking his hair away from his face, and wiping sweat away. “That was good, Daddy,” Yuri says softly, nuzzling his face into Otabek’s shoulder. Otabek leans closer and they kiss slow and lazy for a few moments, until Yuri reaches up and clasps Otabek’s jaw, pulling him in for something deeper and more needy. Yuri lets his hand wander down as their kisses get dirtier, as Otabek bites against the flesh of his lower lip. He stops his hand just at the edge of where Otabek’s skin meets the harness, and pulls his mouth away for a moment. “Can I, Daddy?”

“Yuri,  _yes_ ,” Otabek moans, his voice low and rough. His fingers are quick to loosen the buckles, and he pulls the harness away a little, making room for Yuri’s hand. Yuri slips his hand down and  _fuck_ –Otabek is  _so_  wet for him and his fingers slide easily against him. He simply enjoys the sensation for a while, teasing Otabek, as they crush their mouths together again, and then Otabek is fisting his hand in Yuri’s hair, pulling tight, and it  _hurts_ , the strands being tugged painfully against his scalp. Otabek pulls him closer by his hair and whispers, “Don’t tease me, boy.” He follows this with a sharp bite against the skin of Yuri’s neck, and Yuri quickly does as his Daddy commands, and finds his clit, building a rhythm that soon has Otabek bucking up against his hand, and moaning, his voice low and throaty. His eyes flutter close, and then - Otabek stills for a moment, before he comes, with a loud groan, and Yuri feels the throbs of his orgasm against his fingers, and  _fuck._

“Yuri…..,” Otabek murmurs, sounding content. Yuri cuddles into Otabek’s shoulder again as Otabek comes down from his orgasm. Everything feels warm and hazy, and he feels absurdly lucky that Otabek is  _his_. That out of everyone in the world, Otabek chose  _him_ , that Otabek loves  _him_ , that they belong to each other.

God, he’d never be as openly sappy as Yuuri and Victor about it though.

He’s drowsing off already. He should probably try and clean up, he can feel the sheets still wet and sticky against his back, but at this point he doesn’t care. Otabek is warm and solid against him, almost dozing himself, and Yuri’s both exhausted and happy.

“Beka.”

“Mmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Yura,” His Beka says, and tugs him even closer, before they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
